Tight spot
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Cartman insults Kyle all the time, but Kyle is bound to snap one day. He just might be so unlucky that happens on a day his jeans are too tight. PWP


**Just a PWP drabble because I was terribly bored. I don't write such completely plotless smut often (I usually have at least your basic porn-plot: pizza delivery boy rings bells, gets invited in, hot stuff ensues) but this time I guess I just felt like it.**

**Warnings: PWP, sadism, likely some typos(?)**

**I don't own South Park**

* * *

_Tight spot_

In his entire life, he had never been in a situation as tight as this one. Not when his school results were endangered, not when his pride was endangered, not when his Jew was endangered - not even when his own fucking life was endangered. Never ever was a situation as tight as this one.

And it was all due to him thinking he could still wear those jeans he used to wear when he was younger. They were too fucking tight.

And of course the idiotic daywalker rubbing his ass all over his crotch.

Now if Kyle had been wearing clothes himself, it might have been just a little easier. Not much, but a little. And if he wasn't tied up the headboard of his own fucking bed, he would be able to throw off the Jew and relieve the pressure - by unzipping the damn jeans! _And then he could throw the thin boy down on the bed and crush him with his weight, grinding down on that exposed flesh, making him gasp in desperation and need._

But as it was, he was tied to his own bed, he still had all his clothes completely zipped up and Kyle Broflovski was riding his naked ass on the bulge in his jeans like a fucking cowboy.

"So how do you _like_ it, Caaartman?"

Kyle licked his lips, smirking down at him without even pausing the sinful movements of his hips.

"F-fuck you- Kahl..."

"Hmmm, sounds like a great idea." Kyle brought a hand up, licking three of his fingers seductively. "But not by you, fatass."

"Wai- whut?"

His eyes widened and followed that wet tongue as it lapped at the three fingers. Kyle wasn't serious, was he? Was he going to do all this and then go to someone else? That was such a nasty Jew-trick, he had no words for it-

He was distracted by a string of saliva slowly dripping down the red-head's flushed chin. He wanted to sit up and lick it off. _He wanted to sit up and squeeze that ass teasing him so painfully, he wanted to throw it down and-_

The hand lowered back down, but not to rest next to its partner on Cartman's belly. The glistening wet hand trailed back, disappearing momentarily behind the Jew's ass.

And then the ass lifted, finally relieving him from the slow and torturous grinding, only to replace it with a view that made Cartman moan desperately. Pale hips tilted back, revealing just that glimpse of Kyle's ass between his spread legs to perfectly show off how one finger delicately slipped inside.

Kyle moaned obnoxiously, thrusting his hips forward in tiny circles as he rested on his knees. Cartman had to strain to see over his own stomach and to be able to witness this view. It was cruel. It was pure evil.

The long finger slid inside deeply, only to smoothly pull back out and repeat. Kyle's erection bobbed against Cartman's jacket as his hips bucked and turned, bumping his stomach in something that was more of a punishment than a reward.

This was all a punishment. And Cartman sure as hell didn't deserve it.

Kyle gasped at his own ministrations, a second finger quickly moving inside of himself. The boy was drooling. He was flushed all the way down to his perked nipples. His length was rock hard and ruthlessly spanking Cartman's stomach - which he had never wished to be smaller any more than he had now, because it was obstructing his damn view!

The view - being the beautiful sight of two thighs straddling his hips, spread lewdly to show the Jew fingerfucking himself on top of him.

All the while with him unable to touch_ a single damn thing_.

He could almost feel those two fingers as they quickly slipped in and out and in and out - the throbbing of his tightly confined cock perfectly in tune. Kyle's wrist bumped against his thigh every time he pulled out, and each of those tiny hits ran shivers up his spine and spasms down his legs.

And the way he _moaned_. It was lewd, it was sinful. He did it on purpose. And they both knew.

But he moaned and he gasped and he whined - _and was that his fucking name he just whimpered?_

It fucking _hurt_. Couldn't the asshole at least unzip his jeans for him? Was it really that much to ask? He was already this close, and just from a little rubbing and the show he was getting on top of him.

_He wasn't even being touched there anymore and he was almost ready to cum in his pants._

"C-Cartman-"

He moaned in response to Kyle's desperate sounding plea. He'd love to give Kyle what he wanted. He'd love to touch him there, to feel him, to thrust inside. But it was Kyle not letting him. It was Kyle torturing him like this.

How could he plead in such a voice when he was the one to restrain Cartman in the first place?

A deep guttural moan resounded, and he could practically feel it vibrating through his body. Kyle quickly gripped his flushed length, rubbing the precum over Cartman's jacket and giving it a couple of quick strokes.

"N-no..." He whimpered - he fucking _whimpered_ - and tugged on the bounds on his wrists, desperate to get away from what he knew was coming now. Kyle's lithe body arched backwards, the fingers in his ass clearly visible to Cartman, his wrist bumping _right_ into the bulge of his jeans, and his length practically exploding all over Cartman's favourite jacket.

With a strangled moan he released himself in his jeans, shuddering in equal parts pleasure and shame.

The fucking Jew didn't even touch him and he just came in his pants. Fucking fantastic.

Kyle smirked, dropping his weight forward unto Cartman's belly. He didn't seem to mind he was gluing his bare chest to the sharp metal zipper and sticky red fabric. He dragged a finger through the mess, bringing it up the Cartman's face.

"Open up."

"No fuckin-"

He was cut off by the sticky finger invading his mouth. He tried spit and bite, but Kyle was fast and had his thumb locked between his teeth before he got the chance to bite down. He growled in disgust at the finger circling his tongue, spreading the gross tasting slime through his mouth.

"So, tell me Cartman. Does this answer your question?"

Cartman growled angrily around the fingers in his mouth.

"Next time you want to know how much of a pussy I am, you only need to ask. I'll be glad to refresh your memory."

He tugged on his bounds, pissed off. But Kyle only smirked, swirling his fingers around his mouth once more before finally pulling back.

"I guess I'll just leave you to think it over now. I'll tell your mom to come up in an hour to help you."

"You fucking piece of shit! You can't leave me here like this!"

Kyle lifted an eyebrow, having the audacity to look _amused_ of all things.

"I'm so sorry Cartman, but I'm afraid I'm too much of a pussy to let you go right now. You must be so happy I'm finally acknowledging you're right."

And with that, he left. He didn't even dress that damned skinny ass before walking out into the hallway where he might run into Cartman's mom. He didn't even untie him.

_He didn't even fucking unzip those damn tight jeans_.


End file.
